1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a closure assembly for a container and, more particularly, to a three-piece assembly including a pouring spout and a measuring cup, as well as a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of pouring spouts for containers have been developed in the past. These pouring spouts usually are separate and apart from the cap provided for the container. During use of the pouring spout, because there is no tight seal provided for the pouring spout, there is likely to be leakage between the pouring spout and the container, as well as leakage between the cap and pouring cap spout. When not in use, because there is no positive seal between the pouring spout and the cap, leakage may cause the assembly to become coated with the solution dispensed from the container. Further, evaporation of the contents may occur.
One step in the development of this closure assembly was the development of the closure assembly described in German Utility Model Patent No. G 84 31 343.9, which is incorporated herein by reference. The present invention is an improvement thereover by provision of a flange with an upwardly extending bead, with engages the under surface of a radial wall on the measuring cup. This forms a circular line seal with the flange providing suitable flexibility to insure a sufficiently good seal so that the container with the closure assembly can pass the fluid immersion test.
Another development from the closure assembly shown in German Utility Model Patent No. G 84 31 343.9 is the closure assembly described in U. S. Pat. No. 4,706,829 issued Nov. 17, 1987 to Ernest L. Li. This invention utilizes various other types of seals, but is not believed to have been able, on a mass produced scale, to pass the fluid immersion test, thus, being likely to exude a surfactant or the like contained therein.
The present invention overcomes these difficulties by providing for a forced seal caused by the combination measuring cup and cap when secured over the pouring spout. Furthermore, because of the configuration and location of the half-round bead, a better seal is formed between the pouring spout and the cap. Accordingly, a first seal is achieved between the cap and the pouring spout, and a second seal is achieved between the pouring spout and the container, thus preventing leakage or evaporation.